


not just your muse

by freshkle



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, basically angsty dramatic seungseok to indulge myself, cheeky seungyoun, seungseok, seungyoun is a little immature, wooseok gets upset at seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshkle/pseuds/freshkle
Summary: wooseok and seungyoun have been dating for three years but recently wooseok has felt like seungyoun only dated him because he was his muse, nothing more.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	not just your muse

“seok, please, stop ignoring me.”

“i’m not.”

“you are. come on, i’m sorry.”

“sorry? i don’t think you get to say that you’re sorry. sorry doesn’t even come close to cutting it.” _sorry. this motherfucker thinks he can just say sorry to me and let it go? try again._

seungyoun takes a step towards wooseok. hesitant, but he knows he has to do this, he knows he has to fix it. his hand slowly taking wooseok’s into his, silently praying in his head that wooseok would not take his hand away. and he doesn’t.

“wooseok, you are more than that to me, you know that you are. sure, you inspired a lot of songs and a lot of my lyrics but that was not why i chose to date you in the first place. please hear me out.”

"come on...seok please don't do this."

"if you were only a muse to me, we wouldn't have done all that..." seungyoun smirked, thinking about all the things they have done that weren't exactly rated G. wooseok didn't think it was funny. he ripped his hands out of seungyoun's, stood up and grabbed his things. 

"when you're ready to be mature about this then we can talk. it may not be serious to you but it is pretty fucking serious to me." wooseok slams the door and walks out. 

_fuck, i have to go after him._ seungyoun silently chides himself in the head for making jokes at this time. he always carried a little more immaturity than wooseok did, but he knew when it was time to be serious; albeit failing at reading the temperature of the room sometimes. 

"wooseok!" he yelled, frustration at the tip of his tongue. "wooseok i'm sorry let's talk about this. i'm ready now." seungyoun catches his breath as wooseok turns around and looks at him. it’s a look seungyoun is all too familiar with – and he knows exactly what he means.

he hurt wooseok.

he takes a cautious step forward, not wanting to anger the other any further.

“seok-”

“i have nothing to say to you.”

“okay then just listen.” seungyoun takes a deep breath. he’s terrible at words and he knows it but for wooseok’s sake he has to try.

“yes, all my songs were about you. yes, all my lyrics revolved around the thought of you and believe me when i say you were my absolute inspiration for every single one of these songs. but _please_ don’t ever think that the only reason i would stay with you for three years was so i could release music. you are so much more than that.”

seungyoun’s voice got shaky. to think he ever let wooseok believe otherwise, how horrible must he be. “wooseok, when i first met you, do you remember?”

wooseok nods.

“good. i need you to know that when i saw you, my first thought wasn’t that you would make a great song, or that i could write lyrics upon lyrics about how beautiful you were, even though i definitely could, these weren’t my intentions. i did not buy you flowers you were allergic to just so i could write my songs,” wooseok looked up, giving seungyoun the slightest smile, but let him continue. “i did not take you out on a thousand and one dates because i wanted a good verse to write, i did not almost burn the house cooking a valentines’ day meal for you just because i needed a top charting song. wooseok, do you understand?”

seungyoun sat down, palms on his knees. he did not know why his palms were sweating, but they were. the last time he was this nervous was when he asked for wooseok’s number. he wiped them on his jeans and continued, “wooseok, i did all of that because i love you. and i love you so much.”

“yeah you are my muse, but god, you are so much more. you are everything to me and i’m sorry i ever made you think otherwise.”

seungyoun gazed up at wooseok, hoping to get something. a reassuring look, a soft gaze, anything – and he was met with more than that. wooseok reached out for a hug, no words said, but the hug spoke volumes.

“thank you, youn.”

“i love you.”

seungyoun felt wooseok squeeze him a little tighter. “i love you too.”

“besides, seok, if i solely used you as my muse and nothing else, i'm pretty sure my music would chart better.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ~ this was very self-indulgent and dramatic for no reason, i apologize. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
